Talk:Malik Magistral/@comment-43671246-20191031221423/@comment-37861502-20191103025104
Hmmm onto this page? Allow me to explain. Having a Crossover would be interesting as I saw a Sonic X OK KO Crossover. Although, Sonic was more of a One-Shot character much like countless crossovers involving characters from Captain Planet, and the Ben 10, Steven Universe, Teen Titans (GO!), and so on. I have a neutral perspective with Crossovers. I will explain why and why not I agree with the choice. Many times people see a lot of fan characters into certain multi-fandom series like Undertale, Cuphead, Bendy And The Ink Machine, Baldi's Basics, Sonic, and countless more to be mentioned. The reason people do not like it is simple. The fan-characters added into the series would constantly have some lacking character development and potentionally come off as Mary Sues or Stanly Sues where the character is loved by everyone and has it all. Kinda has to do with SJW stuff and all of that which I am not really going to get into but short thing short. Some people really make their characters inserted into certain series and the way they make their characters are so incredibly quick and a lot isn't really done with developing the characters. I believe Garry could have a possible connected role with Magistral's story in some way. Being a one-shot character all the way to a more supportive role like the characters I have. Maybe if Garry is just as old as Magistral (Magistral is 12-16), he could be classmates with Magistral or something, or Garry could be a long lost brother of Time Zone. Although, I don't want anything to connected with the story unless it is in Reality World that could mix in with somehow being in Lovely Land: Fleeceville along with his other two friends. Maybe a collab could help in some way with the series. I just want to see how it could go with just the first 5-10+/10-15+ episodes of Magistral trying to get used to the universe of his story. In my opinion, having characters outside of TMRA would come off as weird. I would feel extremely uncomfortable from experiences of some of the characters from those I've used to talk to that I no longer talk to having characters in and out of my series. I wanted to make my series more dependent on what I add into it. I have really wanted my series to be developed as much as I can and not want to focus on having other people self-insert their characters with the only exception of having them as background characters like Brianna Gold, Kai Jackson, Dal Denever, Puppy Police, Kitty Cop, and countless others. Other characters like Endearment, Arthur Atrox, Malora Vines, Evelynn Blaze, Sate Adversary, Invisible Friend and his Invisible Family, and so on are barely developed a single bit and if I have a character outside of the series being worked on it would be strongly difficult to have the minor characters developed well. From what I have grasped from Garry's character. He would literally kill half of Magistral's characters. Maybe good for an alternate universe where there is an Good Vs. Good/Evil Vs. Evil Trope between Magistral and and Garry. Which seems to be something worth a scenario where he works with Time Zone. But the fact that Garry hates furries and is all about killing really makes it hard to fit that into the series. Unless A.) The story-line could be an Episodic Alternate Universe where Time Zone becomes more derranged and evil and works with Garry to destroy Lovely Land: Fleeceville. or B.) Where Garry somehow gets in Lovely Land: Fleeceville (from the same random ritual like Magistral's take) and then goes into Lovely Land: Fleeceville and gets very confused and upset and sees Magistral's furry friends as enemies and tries to fight them which leads to the furries finding some sort of way to get Garry back into his universe or resolve some conflict that affects TMRA-verse and the universe for Three guys. With Garry being an Anti-Heroic Heroic Lethal, it doesn't feel well fitting enough unless Garry that supposedly goes into the TMRA-universe has overcome is wrathful resentful ways against furries or has an exception to the furries in the universe and isn't still the exact way he was on his previously originally scripted story. I don't really want to write up a story of Magistral being a killer, in spite of the alternate universe of Magistral as Mayhem Evilstral which is meant somewhat as a satirical parody for Joker 2019. I've never really been into the whole killing off characters and I feel it is just like smearing a dead animal's blood around your next door neighborhood's house who worked hard on getting rid of all of the blood stains from spraypainting grafiti. Especially if it is a main character like Brian Griffin from Family Guy, The Death of Superman, and countless more. (At least from what I can see it as.) All of those type of stories are creative and fun to play around with until that one random different appears in the series and just seems so unappealing. Examples of this is like Ani Achola from 13 Reasons Why. I can't spoil much, but I will just say that they aren't the most welly-liked character and I agree with why that many people would get mad with a character like that. The characters really mean a lot to me and I don't want them to be affected to the point of them being killed off by Garry or his other two friends unless I could somehow make some type of Episodic story where Magistral and Garry meet and the Episode could be where the two do random stuff like in EddsWorld. I already had like Crystal Clear killed off which is the impacting reason behind Magistra's mission. I believe that the audience to have a clear idea of how TMRA works without any One-Shot stories standing out or creating any complicated consistencies which would misguide the audience into not understanding the whole story. Although the whole Nostalgia X Magistral thing would be the most consistent thing that would stand out along with Arthur Atrox (a human), Malora Vines (a straw-berry cat-gal), and Evelynn Blaze (some cat with the powers of fire and lava), and so on. Yes, I know it's all cliche for me and I am being hypocritical for having characters that don't feel necessary. I don't want the characters that I rarely work on to have less work and be discarded because of some crossover characters that will get in the way. Which was what had happened with previous friends who wanted me to draw their characters and wanted me to write my story to have their characters in it until drifiting apart with them. I don't want to have characters like that or close to that way being on my series like that again. If you really want Garry into TMRA just try to come up with a story that isn't too far away or too close from Magistral's story that seems realistic but not too much chaotic and destructive where a character has to die because of something that Garry or his friends in his universe did. Magistral's story is where he tries to get over his misanthropic negativity and eventually be able to go on his adventurous missions with his friends. I recommend not getting too hopeful if you decide something. If I end up saying no to it, the closet thing I suggest is adding a page of my character but in the style of your characters and the way you illustrate and write about them. I won't garuntee agreeing with Garry being into TMRA until or unless my series somehow gets welly-known on YouTube and my channel somehow gets monetized or I could be able to profit off of the videos that I take a long time to work on which feels like forever honestly.